Cross My Heart
by fullmetalangel3265
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this. Anyway, if you like the pairing, KuroFai, then you should like this story. Please R&R!


**I do not own Tsubasa, only my craziness, and ability to torture my favorite characters, (sorry, Fai! I still love you!) anyway, sorry for no summary. Just read it, and see if you like it.**

**Warning: **_**slight **_**spoilers if you don't know that much about Fai.**

There was a scream. A terrified, distressed cry. Princess Sakura's green eyes shot open and she sat up, looking around, but only seeing Syaoran asleep next to her near the edge of the bed. Had it been only a dream? Then she heard a familiar voice yell, "No! Stop! FAI!"

The girl jumped. Fai! What had happened to him? Why would he call out his own name? She ran quietly out of the room and down the hall. She peeked through the crack in Fai's door and saw that Kurogane was already in the room. Sakura opened the door and walked in, seeing the warrior holding down a screaming mage by the shoulders.

The princess walked closer and asked gently, "Kurogane? What's wrong with Fai?"

The man glanced at her and answered, "I heard him screaming earlier, and came in. When I did, he was awake, but freaking out." Sakura looked at the wizard, seeing his wide, petrified eyes, and tears streaming down pale cheeks. She gulped fearfully and noticed Syaoran beside her.

Kurogane gritted his teeth and muttered, "He's hysterical… Hey Kid! Hold him down for me!" Syaoran temporarily jumped back, but then nodded and took Kurogane's place. Hating himself for doing this in front of Sakura, the ninja reached over, and slapped Fai across the face. Both the mage, and the princess gasped in unison. Fai's eyes widened and he stopped struggling. Syaoran hesitantly let go and Kurogane ordered, "Go back to sleep, I'll take care of him. Take the princess with you."

Syaoran nodded and led Sakura out of the room. Kurogane sat down next to Fai, who now sat up, staring at the wall ahead, trying his best not to cry again. The black haired man comforted, "Fai. You're okay now. Think you can go back to sleep?"

The mage shook his head and closed his cerulean eyes. After a few minutes of dead silence, Fai whispered something that scared Kurogane more than anything else. "Get me out of here. I want to leave this place."

He knew what the other man meant, but still he said, "You know we can't leave this world until we find Sakura's feather."

Fai looked at him and snapped, "You know that's not what I mean. I'm tired of trying to keep this mask up. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone because of me. I-I don't want to k-kill Ashura. _I want to die."_

The last few words sent a bullet through Kurogane's chest as Fai started sobbing once again. The wizard was in pain. Anyone could see that. Mask or no mask. He knew that Fai had the darkest past out of all of them. It was reasonable that he would do this. Anyone would feel the same. He knew that the magician might never truly be happy, but he still cared for him. He wanted to see a genuine smile. Not the mask that was so carefully painted. If only there was some way to find every piece of Fai's heart and put it back together.

He put his hand harshly on the mage's shoulder and said, "No. Stop saying things like that. Stop thinking the way you are. You are the greatest person I know. But you can't keep running away and faking everything. Please don't die…" Fai, still crying, looked up at the ninja.

Kurogane lay down on the bed, and surprisingly, Fai lied down next to him and put his head on the darker man's chest. He gripped the warrior's shirt and cried harder, whispering, "I'm sorry… I'm so scared… scared that Ashura will find me, and make me kill him. I can't do it. He was too kind to me and Fai."

Kurogane sighed sadly as Fai cried into his chest. It was weird, but he loved this mage. The idiot that always had a smiling façade and called him nicknames, he loved him. But Fai had trouble trusting anyone. He would always keep his distance. It was surprising he was acting like this in front of Kurogane. His mask would only slip at night when he was alone.

He gently stroked Fai's light blonde hair, trying to calm him down. He whispered, "You know, we'll protect you, Fai. _I'll _protect you. If that Ashura guy ever shows up, I'll keep him away from you. You're safe now. So, please stop crying."

The wizard didn't look up, but asked, "Promise? Do you promise you'll protect me?"

Kurogane smirked. "Cross my heart. Fai… you might not trust me, but… I love you, and mean it."

Now it was Fai's turn to smile. For real. He whispered, "Silly, Kurgy. Of course I trust _you._ I love you too. Now, just promise you'll stay here with me… please?"

The warrior sat up slightly and said, "I promise." He kissed Fai on the forehead and lay back down. At the same time, they said,

"Thank you…"

**So tell me what you think! I might put up a Fai/Sakura story later. So watch for that if you want. Thanks for reading! R&R! **


End file.
